


Peace is All That Matters

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner and Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore have a private meeting, during which they seek to find a way to end the war between the Alliance and the Horde.





	Peace is All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jaina Proudmoore / Sylvanas Windrunner  
Inspired by the song: Nothing Else Matters - Metallica
> 
> _So close, no matter how far _  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart _  
_Forever trusting who we are _  
_And nothing else matters _

“Warchief,” Jaina said when she heard someone approaching from behind her. 

“Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas, the Warchief of the Horde, answered as she came to stand beside the mage on the beach. 

The two women, two enemies, looked each other in the eyes. After a moment of standing still they simultaneously relaxed, and Jaina took a step towards Sylvanas. The Banshee Queen wrapped her arms around the human gently and pressed a soft kiss into her hair. 

“I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again under friendly circumstances,” Sylvanas said in her melodic voice. 

“So was I,” the mage said and pulled back from the hug. She smiled sadly at her beloved. 

“This conflict between the Horde and the Alliance has gone too far, Sylvanas. Sometimes it feels like destroying the Horde is all that matters to King Greymane, or even to the young High King.” Jaina sighed and turned her head away. 

“I always wished he would bring peace to our world one day.” 

“Your High King is not to blame for this beginning war,” Sylvanas said regretfully. “If I had seen what truly was important earlier, if I had not been so focused on vengeance...” 

Jaina wanted to disagree with her love, but she couldn’t. The Warchief had started this war with her actions. She had shown that she didn’t care about their world's suffering. Nothing else had mattered to her than destroying all who opposed her. She even burned Teldrassil, killed so many innocent people...

“You know,” the mage said, changing the subject, “you recently taught me something very important. I find that information priceless, especially in these hard times.” 

Sylvanas smiled and seemed happy that all she had done wasn’t entirely bad. 

“So have you, my Lady, taught me something important.” Jaina was curious to hear what Sylvanas had to say first, so the banshee explained. 

“You are the only person I’ve been able to open up to in a long time. You taught me to show my emotions, others than just anger, even if it’s only around you. You reminded me how to care, love even.” 

A single tear rolled down Jaina’s cheek as she smiled. “I love you too, Syl,” she confessed for the first time. 

Jaina embraced Sylvanas again, and this time she pressed a kiss to her lips. They stood there on the beach, standing in each other's arms for minutes until Sylvanas broke the silence. 

“I can’t help but to wonder, though... What have I taught you that you would actually find useful?” 

Jaina breathed deeply and rested her head on Sylvana's shoulder before answering.

“You taught me that I need to trust in who I am. And I,” Jaina said while silently conjuring a spike made of ice, “am someone who would do anything to achieve peace.” 

Before Sylvanas realized what was happening, Jaina drove the spike through Sylvanas’ back, successfully piercing her heart. The Warchief let out a gasp, more from surprise than pain, and she went limp in her lover’s arms. Jaina carefully laid Sylvanas down on the golden sand and kneeled down beside her. 

“I do love you, Sylvanas, I wasn't lying. And I am truly sorry it had to come to this. But as long as you were the Warchief, there was no way to bring peace to Azeroth.” 

When she laid down next to the love of her life, Jaina could almost hear Sylvana's melodic voice, whispering a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of conflicted about this ship. They both have been through so much and they deserve happiness, but I doubt they could find it with each other. Not to mention Sylvanas being the leader of the Horde and Jaina being a member of the Alliance AND the leader of Kul Tiras... (I still kind of ship them though :D).  
I'm not sure if people ship this pairing or even read WoW-fanfictions, I mostly wrote this for myself. But if you happened to read this and liked this, please leave a comment. I might consider writing more about Jaina and/or Sylvanas if I have time and inspiration for that.


End file.
